The truth, The 'Enimies' and The torture
by Loki-and-Robin-Lover
Summary: When Clint Barton is kidnapped and put in a cell with a man he has hated for a long time, he and the other must learn to survive and Clint must learn to comfort people when needed most. Also, Truths will be revealed, but can they handle it? MENTIONS: Torture, Rape, and a Whump!Loki. This is Boy x Boy. Please do not read if ya don't like that kind of stuff.


The pain was just so much to bare. Pain. Pain? When did it start? Clint Barton could not remember how he came to be here, strapped down to a chair and beaten. The punches came from all ends and by now, Clint couldn't exactly hear what the creatures were saying to him. They demanded information from him, but what information, Clint did not know. All he could think was that he wanted this to stop. Never before in his life had he ever wanted to beg for torture to stop, but today.. He couldn't help it. He didn't understand even how he got here and now he was getting his ass beaten by a bunch of idiotic shit heads that didn't understand that Natasha and the rest of his friends would be looking for him. For _him_. They would never leave him behind to get tortured. Not like this.

Before he knew it, he had been untied and hulled over someone's shoulder. The world spinned as this happened, and he didn't say a word. He couldn't even form words. He couldn't even beg for mercy as they carried him down a corridor and hallway. No matter what happened though, Clint did not move. He was not exactly that scared, for say, since he knew his friends were coming for him. It was the fact he always knew what kind of shit situation he'd gotten himself into and this time, he didn't know what kind he had. He didn't even know what the hell his captors looked like. When he looked up at his captors, masks ridiculed their face, only shown the eyes that shows no mercy at all. The captors did not want to be known and for this fact, Clint could not help himself, or get himself out of this situation any faster than he wanted too. It was horrible.

As the captors continued to walk, they suddenly stopped, earning a groan from their hostage. With a simple unlock and push, the cell door was open, and the redhead was simply thrown into the cell, earning another smile groan from him before passing out.

_-ooo-_

It was only a couple hours later when Clint finally woke up. His vision was a little hazy, but other then that there were only a couple bruises on him. How did he let this little damage affect him so much? He did not know, nor wish to find out. He had to find a way out of his place without getting to many horrible injuries. Of course, that was not the only thing that was going through his head right now. He knew that the other avengers were probably out doing their best to stop the men and get him out of this mess. He liked the feeling that at least he knew someone was out to help him, even if he would never ever admit something like that.

Thinking back to his previous thought, the hero looked around the room; noticing a few things that didn't help. He was in an almost pitch black cell, walls made completely out of dirt and stone, the only way out was through the locked cell door in front of him. The more he looked around, the less he liked the situation he was in. The only other thing that he had noticed, or more like felt, was that he was not alone. Someone else was in the cell as well. Doing his best, he squinted to see on the other side of the cell. It did not work very well. To tell the truth, Clint was starting to get tired of the little games these people were playing, and slowly got up, walking to the other side of the basically pitch black cell.

He did not like what he saw.

What Clint saw was almost, _almost_ terrifying. He was defiantly not alone. There was another person, who looked to be a little younger then Clint, but much much smaller, huddled in the corner or the cell, opposite of where he had woken up. At first, he noticed the uneven breathing of the other, before he also noticed the black hair. It seemed somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he'd seen hair like that before. From what he could see though, the other was shaking in the blanket he had wrapped around himself, a small, but snow white pale hand holding the end of it to keep it in place.

Usually Clint did not show emotion, but this concerned him for a number of reasons. One, was that he felt that he knew the man in front of him, and two he looked so fragile from what he was seeing. He did not like this situation; he was hating it more and more as time went by. Getting the best of himself though, Clint walked over to the other, kneeling down beside him. Of course, this did not mean that he was hesitant to reach out towards the other. Even if he couldn't see his face since it was hidden in the blanket, he still looked so fragile that Clint was afraid of breaking him. This was definitely the first time that Clint had ever shown this much care and sorrow and pity towards the another person. Just what had happened to make the other so scared?

Just as Clint reached out his hand, he wasn't sure if he had heard a whimper or small cry, but he was sure he was scaring the other. This was horrible for the archer and he pulled his hand back. "Hey.." He had said quietly, surprised at the comfort and softness in his voice. "I'm not gonna hurt you.. I.. They.. They took me too."

It was only soon after that that Clint had actually fell back seeing who the other man was. Right as the other had said those words, the shaking male had pulled the blanket down just enough to see at least his face. His face.. Shit it was horrible. Blood, cuts and bruises littered the other males face. Other than that, he noticed the, way-to-pale skin. Piercing green eyes stared at the other. No glare, no nothing. The look in the other's eyes looked as if.. He'd died inside. Over and over and over and over again. Seeing as who is was though, Clint gave a glare, making the man flinch. He'd never seen that happen before, and the look in the other's eyes now showed fear. Clint was scary, and even he could admit it himself.

"Loki." Clint hissed at the other, again making him flinch. Clint couldn't help but go soft. He was unsure why the other was acting as he was, but he was sure that the other men had something to do with it.

It took a while for confusion, still covered with fear, showed up in the males eyes. Also, the man looked to be having trouble talking, And if Clint wouldn't have looked close enough, he wouldn't have noticed the tears that still flowed down the others face as if he had lost all hope.

"W-W-Who…"

It was obvious how much trouble Loki was having trying to talk, and Clint really didn't like it. No matter how much he hated the other for taking over his mind, he never liked the way the other had a sly tongue and looked at him with that glare. But, not that he looked at it.. When he had met Loki, Loki was much taller then him. Now they must've been about the same height, not to mention that he now had green eyes while the other Loki he met had blue... Green definitely matched him so much better.

Before Clint knew it though, Loki had spoke, only able to speak one word. But the word made Clint freeze, surprise clear on his face. It must've been a trick…But that look in his eyes…

The other didn't even know who he was.


End file.
